This invention concerns clothing undergarments especially those that provide pads for comfort, safety, and disease prevention.
Most often, people who experience lower back pains do not have a treatment that endures for the entire day, and thus, they go on through the day in pain and uncomfortableness.
Currently, there are many ways to help alleviate such a problem. The person can take ibuprofen or aspirin to kill the pain. But, as most medicines have, these have side effects. The person could also use balm or a heating pad to relieve the pain. However, all of these can be cumbersome and do not always provide comfort. Therefore, there exists a need for an invention that will alleviate lower back pains, but without causing any discomfort to the person. This invention is specifically designed for this purpose.
Prior to this, there have been some undergarments with cushion therein, but none like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,294 by Horn (1979) shows an undergarment that protects the hips and buttocks, specifically those of baseball players. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,377 by Wiener (1995) shows an undergarment with rigid "shields" that absorb some of the impact when an elderly person falls. Similar to this last one, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,301 by Ferder (1989) provides protection to the hips against the normal stress of falling, except it has pockets, into which the protective pads are put. Then there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,721, which deals with a thermally protective diving undergarment made with plastic bubble packing sheets. Other relevant prior inventions includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,115 by Carlson, et al., (1984), which is also a shock-absorbing undergarmnent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,407 by Mattila (1987), which like the previous provides shock-absorbing pads; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,216 by Alphonse (1990), which provides cushion for sitting for long periods of time. Most of these prior involved some form of padded underwear, primarily for protecting a person from a stumble. However, none provide padding for the purpose of insulation of the lower back.